The sayjin saga
by Dark1
Summary: A sayjin's life, a sayjin's quest, a sayjin's curse, and a sayjin's destiny- a four part epic story about vegeta as a kid and his friend kiva go on a quest to avenge there fathers death, but soon find themslef in the middle of the greatest of all evil
1. pranks and jokes

(A/N this story is set back where Vegeta is a kid and Freeza never existed. This story should not be combine with the tv shows plot...or you'll get really confused. Any way Vegeta is about 12 and training to become a king of old Planet Vegeta.)   
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I would also like to say I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, I wish I did but I don't, I would I also like to say I do own the characters I make up and this story's plot! this disclaimer goes for ALL my chapters.   
  
  
  


Chapter 1- Pranks and Jokes. 

"Catch me if you can." Kiva yelled to Vegeta. 

"Oh, don't worry. You and your cloud will be eating my dust if your not careful." Vegeta said catching up with Kiva. 

"You guys don't have to race to win me over." Angel called out to the two sayin's. 

"I'd never go out with you in a million, zillion years." Kiva said pretending to gag. 

"You let your guard down, Kiva." Vegeta said turning and running into a tree. 

Angel, Kiva, and the other students burst out laughing. (A/N- their at a sayin school) 

"Vegeta, stop, your killing me." Kiva said in between breathes. 

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Angel said sincerely. 

"Yeah I'm fi....get away from me. Of coarse I'm fine." Vegeta said trying to act tough. 

"I was just trying to help." Angel said storming away. 

Kiva was still rolling on the ground laughing. Till after the school bell rang. 

~ 5 minutes later, in the class room*~   
  


"Hey, Vegeta. I would beat you up after school, but you seen to do a pretty good job of beating yourself up." Kiva teased. 

"Shut up...or...or...I'll blast you to the next dominion." Vegeta said angrily. 

"Wow, he actually came up with a new one." Angel said, still upset about earlier. 

"Look our babies growing up so fast." Kiva said in a fake sympatric voice. 

"That's it. Lets fight now. You and me."Vegeta pushed his desk out of his way. 

Then all of a sudden a dark shadow appeared behind him. "Excuse me." 

Vegeta turned to see Instructor Delm. "Ahh." Vegeta cried. 

"Busted." Kiva said under his breathe. 

"Would you like to join Vegeta in the corner?" Instructor Delm asked Kiva. 

"Um, no?" Kiva asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Good, now everyone get out your homework." Said the instructor. 

"Damn!" Kiva yelled as everyone stared at him in disbelief. 

"Kiva, you wouldn't happen to have your homework would you?" The instructor grinned. 

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happen. Okay, I was feeding my cloud yesterday, and my homework that which I went over like 40 times. Well anyways, my homework fell into the clouds feeding bowl."Kiva explained. 

"So basically what your telling me is, that your dragon ate your homework... again?" 

"Um, maybe." Kiva said trying to sound sympatic. 

"Go to the corner!" The instructor yelled to Kiva. 

"Oh, what no flowers?" Vegeta said as he saw Kiva join him. 

"Did anyone do there homework?" 

"I did, I did." Angel said in a peachy voice. 

"Cough...prep....cough."Kiva joked. 

Angel created a ki ball and pointed it at Kiva and said, "Keep talkin?" 

"Ah, truce." Kiva said waving his hands, in a surrendered like matter.   
  


~next class~   
  


"Make sure you finish your recipes today." said the non-interested cooking teacher. 

"Ugh," Said Kiva as he looked at his horrible creation. 

"You should have studied the book." Angel said as she admired her perfect cake. 

"Well, I was trying to get my food to look like Vegeta, and it work." Kiva teased knowing Vegeta could hear him. 

"Well at least my food doesn't taste like shit." Vegeta said trying to make a comeback. 

"So what did you make, strawberry SHORT cake." Kiva said ringing out the word 'short'. 

"For your information, strawberry cheese cake." Vegeta said feeling proud of himself. 

"Oh, I love cheese cake."Angel said admiring the cake too. 

"Hahaha," Kiva said rolling on the ground unable to restrain himself. "Wow Vegeta I didn't know you were cooking for your girlfriend." 

"What are you talking about. She's not my girlfriend." Vegeta denied while blushing. 

"Okay, Vegeta. I believe you. Now try some of my food." Kiva said throwing his creation at the sayin prince. 

"Food Fight!" Angel yelled as she ducked under the table so she could avoid getting dirty. 

~*After the food ran out*~   
  


The cooking instructor stood there with her hands on her hips and said, "KIIIVA!" 

"It wasn't me. I swear I was just trying to defend myself. Vegeta stole my project. I work so hard on that strawberry cheese too." Kiva said with fake baby dragon eyes. 

"What?! That was my project." Vegeta yelled as the cooking instructor took him out into the hall by his ear.(A/N-as you can tell, Kiva get's Vegeta into a lot of trouble.) 

~*Next class*~   
  


All of the young mighty sayin's lined up for their PE class. 

"Okay, now we will be continuing the matches from yesterday." the PE teacher shouted. "The first match up is, Vegeta and Kiva." 

"Finally, I get to beat up this loser without getting into trouble." Kiva said walking up to the mat. 

"I'm going to get you back for everything you've done today to me." Vegeta said as he stared at his bandaged ear. 

Both of the young sayin's went super. "Ready, set, fight....."   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N- Okay, there's chapter 1, please review my story! And if you would like to make any suggestions or comments. Please do so in the review box. Also, if you would like to be in my story, please tell me in your review. now please review cus this is my first fan fac. And if you don't review, I'll think my story sucks and I'll stop writing. Bye. 


	2. Ready, Set, fight!

(A/N-ok I know your all wondering what happens in the fight, and really need you to review my story..if you don't... I will think my story sucks and stop writing it...so please review my story....also if you would like to make any comments please go right ahead..well without further hesitation here is the big fight!   
  
  
  


Chapter 2- ready...set...fight!   
  
  
  


"Ergh...." Kiva yelled as he plunged toward Vegeta. 

"Ergh..." Yelled Vegeta as he plunged toward Kiva. 

The two sayin's collided with punches and kicks. 

"Dam you." Vegeta said as Kiva punched him in the stomach. 

"What's the matter Vegeta can't keep up?" asked kiva. 

All of the sudden Vegeta kneed kiva in the face. 

"I'll show you who can't keep up!" said Vegeta 

Just then Kiva flew into the air, and looked down on Vegeta while trying to gather energy for a giant ki ball. 

"Here catch this!" Said Kiva as he lunched the ki ball at Vegeta. 

"Gladly." Vegeta smirked. 

Right then Vegeta put his hands together and formed a similar ki ball. 

"This is how its done!" said Vegeta as he lunched his ki ball at Kiva's which pushed Kiva's and Vegeta's ki ball at Kiva, he bearly dodged the attack. 

"Dam, that was close, Vegeta's stronger then I thought." said Kiva 

"You see I can take you, you though you were so cocky with all your powers, but now, now u see im strongest!" said Vegeta. 

"Oh that's it. Im going to show you an attack even your father can't block!" said Kiva knowing that Vegeta's father could block the attack. 

"What! Don't you ever talk about my father that way...he is the king of all sayin's!" said Vegeta angrily. 

"PHANTOM...BLAST!!!" yelled Kiva. 

"GALLIC...GUN!!!" yelled Vegeta. 

Both of the two sayin's attack's, attacked each other head on causing stray beams of energy to go everywhere. 

'Give it up Vegeta!" said Kiva 

"You first!" said Vegeta. 

"AHH!" Angel screamed as a stray beam almost hit her. "Instructor make them stop!" cried angel. 

"I guess this is getting out of hand." said the instructor. "Hey you two kids better stop before I come up there." 

"Hang on I almost got him." said Kiva. 

"What? Your the one that's giving into my blast!" said Vegeta 

"Angel, get me my scou..." The instructor was about to finish when he turned and saw Angel have one in her hand. 

"Here yours scouter." she said handing him one. 

"Freaky kid." mumbled the instructor, under his breathe. 

"What?!" Angle said angrily as she twitched her tail. 

"Just go sit down." He said to her. "What?! Aw man, I can't block that attack." The instructor said as he saw the two power levels. 

Just then, the instructor went super and charged toward the sayin's. But before he could reach them, the two sayin's attack's bounced off each other. And hit the gym walls and caused it to explode. 

~*30 Seconds later*~   
  


"Oops." Kiva said as he looked at the ruble. 

"Someone get me out of here." Vegeta said under the ruble. 

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm coming." Angel said as she ran toward Vegeta. 

"I don't need your help." Vegeta said as he blasted his way out from under the brick and metal. 

"Jerk." Angel yelled and smacked Vegeta with her tail. 

"Easy killer." Kiva said as Angel stomped past him. 

"What the hell happened here?" Asked principal Omin. 

"It wasn't me!" Kiva said as he pointed toward Vegeta. 

"What?! He's lying. He's the one that did it. It wasn't me...." Vegeta denied. 

~*the principals office*~   
  


"Vegeta, this is the second time you've been in my office. First the food fight and now this.' 

"It's wasn't me. I swear." Vegeta denied. 

"I'm going to let you go again, but if this happens one more time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your father." The principal said. 

~*lunch time*~   
  


"Agh," Angel said to Kiva who just stuffed his face with 400 hamburgers. "Vegeta, Vegeta. Sit over here." 

Vegeta ignored Angels invitations as he walked pasted her table. 

"You know, why don't you go out with someone who's actually taller than you." Kiva asked Angel with a mouth full of hamburgers. 

All of a sudden, Vegeta stopped and turned to look at Kiva, "I'm not going out with her." Vegeta hissed. 

"Sure, sure." Kiva said ignoring Vegeta. 

Just as Vegeta turned around he dumped his tray on Principal Omin. 

"Office......now!" Omin said sternly to Vegeta. 

"This day couldn't get any worse." Vegeta said to himself as he heard Kiva's laughter in the background. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N- well there's the fight, don't worry ill have much better fights then that one 

well I gotta go, don't forget to REVIEW   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. And the terror begins

A/n: um I don't know why im updating this cus it seems like no ones reading it :(... 

Oh well im bored. So here it goes. If u read that last 2 chapters(if u haven't what r u doing? Go back and read them!) Any way from the last 2 chapters this story looks like all fun and games. But I never do that in a story. I always have to have a lot of fighting and the next chapters has it all. People dying, people fighting. And as for those magna pics.. I found out that u cant put pics on here..im kinda glad considering I drew them on the computer and they weren't even drawled to scale. 

Keywords: planet Vegeta-the original planet of the sayjin's 

Flying carnage-kinda like nimbus but u don't need a pure heart to ride it and its black Lorm-kiva's bodyguard 

Laylee-kiva's hand maiden 

chapter 3: and the terror begins...   
  
  
  


~*kiva's house*~   
  


Kiva look at his house from the street. 

"Oh man..im late dad's gonna be pissed." kiva walked into his house only to find Lorm his body guard waiting for him with anger. 

"Your late again Kiva. Sometimes I don't know why I bother to continue this job. 

"Does it have something to do with the fact that my father pays you for doing nothing. Kiva interrupt. 

"Why you little brat I..." Lorm raise him to smack Kiva. 

"What is going on here?" said Laylee. Laylee was Kiva's hand maiden. 

"Thanks for saving me back there." Kiva thanked Laylee. 

"No problem, Lorm is an ass anyways. Said Laylee. 

"So where is my dad, I though I was late." questioned Kiva. 

"It seems that there was questionable objects headed straight at planet Vegeta." answered Laylee. Laylee had a worried look on her face, and Kiva could tell something bad was going to happen and his father would be in the middle of it. Kiva's father was the head general of the elite sayjin army.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*Vegeta's house*~   
  


"Come on Vegeta, your an embarrassment to our family!" yelled Vegeta's sister. 

"Shut up!" Vegeta bursted with incredible sayjin power. "Im not an embarrassment, (huff) I am a prince (huff) the prince of sayjin's (huff) ." Vegeta lashed out toward his sister unleashing punches and kicks everywhere. 

  
  


~*2 hours later*~ 

Vegeta stepped into the mess hall at the training center. He family was well known for spending time there, it was the biggest gym on Planet Vegeta. 

"So how's the training going prince Vegeta?" said a sayjin. 

"Just great." Vegeta really wasn't in the mood for talking. He sat down and started to eat his meal. He never saw his family, his father was always taking care of any problems that might threaten planet Vegeta. His mother was dead, and his sister was Secretary of Defense. 

"Vegeta?" said Kiva 

"What do you want?" Vegeta wasn't in the mood to deal with Kiva. 

"I was just at the tower and I saw your father there and I though you would be here so I decided to join ya." (A/n: the tower is kinda like the pentagon and the white house rolled into one) 

"Humph." was all Vegeta had managed to say. 

"Your still mad at me for all the trouble I got you into, aren't you." 

"No not really, I don't really care about what you do, its just that I never see my family anymore." 

"Oh, I...well if it makes you fell any better I never see my father, truce?" Kiva extended his arm toward Vegeta. 

"Well.." Vegeta raised his arm and smacked Kiva in the head. 

"What the hell?" yelled Kiva 

"Race you to the gym" yelled Vegeta 

"Oh yeah your.....?!" before Kiva could finish he heard a big bang. 

"What was that?!" asked Vegeta 

"The tower..the tower is on fire?!" yelled Kiva as he looked out the window 

"Father!" yelled Vegeta as he went super and blasted out the window. Kiva chased after him. As they arrived at the tower they could see what looked like a giant rock floating above it. 

"Is that a meteor?" asked Kiva 

"No its a ship, and it looks like the people in control of that ship are in the tower where are fathers are" answered Vegeta. 

"Well then lets go help them out!" Kiva went super and ran into the building. 

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Vegeta as he ran in after Kiva. 

.............................................................................................................................................................   
  


A/n: ok that's chapter 3...I know im not as good as making cliff hangers like my sister Dark-Angel but its a decent one. I'd like to thank the ones who reviewed even though only 6 ppl reviewed! :'(   
  


former name: what r u crying about u only made 2 chapters..you should be happy like this^_^   
  


why I outta ';..;'   
  


Former name: ahhh, a monster! well that was chapter 3 see ya...   
  


That's my line! Well that was chapter 3 see ya! 


	4. authors note to you!

A/n: ok I know u all want to know what happens but I need to ask u all one thing?   
  


If anyone wants to be in my story PLZ review this A/N and give me the following things   
  
  
  


your name: u can make up one or use your real one   
  


Age: I don't want a number just a general thing like a kid(u don't have to give me ure real age )   
  


your race: like sayjin or something else (I don't want any humans in this story) if u want u can make up one   
  


ure personality: are u weird funny scary angry insane or are u something else?   
  


Looks: what do u look like (I mean your character this isn't a pick up line)   
  


would u like to be a NSTA: I don't care what that really means but in my story they are the national sayjin terrorist association.   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ok that is it review this A/N and ill see if I can fit u in (after I get a few PPL ill probably take this A/n down so hurry up while im still hiring it pays real good 0,000,000,000.00   
  


Former name: ure evil just like ure sister   
  


shut up im nothing like her!   
  


Former name: that's not what the poll said...hmm Yup 50% of the PPL think dark-angel is evil and another 50% said u are   
  
  
  


hmm well u cant believe that 99% of the PPL said banana girl is mentally insane 

. 

....?   
  


Oh wait   
  


Former name: haha told u!   
  


F u! well see ya im gonna go write the next chapter   
  


dam this is just an author note and its turn into a chapter..im really bored that's why   
  


(Im just messin with ya banana girl)   
  



	5. part one: the mysterious Thornpart two: ...

A/N: ok here it is what you've all been waiting for!!.................................................... 

.............................................where is everybody?..?   
  


Former name : I told u ure story is stupid...   
  


Shut up there just not here right now!   
  


Anyways the chapter is very sad and those with weak stomachs PLZ leave the room..jk   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4 part one: the mysterious Thorn...   
  


"Where are u? I can't see anything, to much smoke." Kiva looked around trying to find his father when he heard a large cry but it wasn't his fathers, it was something he never heard before. Kiva ran into the room where he heard the cry and saw a large monster it was grey and had teeth that moved and 2 large arms with huge claws on them.   
  


"What the hell is that?!" Kiva could barely move because of all the fear. Just then a dark shadow walked in from another door. 

"Father?" he barely managed to say.   
  


"Not really kid." the voice was scratchy.   
  


"Kiva!" said another sayjin.   
  


"...?" Kiva couldn't move and he didn't know why he hadn't even gotten attacked. Just then he notice the monster he heard was somehow draining his energy.   
  


"Stay out of this little girl!" the dark figure had said.   
  


"My name is Thorn." the female sayjin had put her had in front of her and charged a ki ball.   
  


"What the hell?!" the dark figure started to shake.   
  


"Diamond rain" the mysterious sayjin threw the ki ball into the air and watched as it shot out diamond like rain (hence the name diamond storm). The dark figure and the monster fell to the ground and Kiva felt his energy come back to him.   
  


"Thanks." Kiva said while standing up.   
  


"No problem, what is a young sayjin like you doing here? You could of been killed?"   
  


"Im looking for my father, he's the head general of the sayjin army." Thorn's mouth dropped open at what Kiva had said.   
  


"Your not suppose to be here, your father would kill me if he knew you were here!" Thorn grabbed Kiva by the arm and started to run to the exit but was stopped by another monster.   
  


"What is that thing?!" Kiva looked up at the monster.   
  


"Its called a venom, they are very strong but not very smart, stay here." Thorn put Kiva behind a wall and charged at the monster.   
  


"Knows my chance." Kiva ran to find his father but was stopped by a short angry guy.   
  


"Hey watch it, do you know who I am!" Vegeta got up and looked at Kiva.   
  


"Vegeta?" Kiva got up and smacked Vegeta in the head.   
  


"Hey!" Vegeta was about to smack Kiva when a venom ran threw a wall and glared at the two sayjin's   
  


"Run!" Kiva and Vegeta ran up a flight of stairs and didn't stop. (A/N: Burn those calories)   
  


"What the hell was that?!" asked Vegeta.   
  


"I think they call it a venom." Kiva looked at where they were, he could see the giant ship above them.   
  


"Where on the top floor...or what's left of it." Kiva looked around to see if he could spot his father.   
  


"Kiva, lets split up and look for are fathers."   
  


"Right!" with that, Kiva and Vegeta split up to look for there fathers.   
  


Chapter 4 part two: all he could do is watch   
  


~*Vegeta's P.O.V*~   
  


I look around all the rumble and spotted what looked like a girl.   
  


" Reena!" I shouted and ran over to my sister, she was unconscious and badly hurt. She must have been hurt in the collision.   
  


'If I had only been here sooner I could have protected you.' I thought.   
  


~*no ones P.O.V*~ 

"Vegeta..." Reena had woken up but was still badly hurt.   
  


"Don't talk, taking makes you die." Vegeta started to cry.   
  


"Don't worry about me ill be just...just fine." Reena could barely stay awake.   
  


"Don't worry I wont leave, I promise." Vegeta had to break his promise when he heard his father yell in pain.   
  


"Father?!" Vegeta took one last look at his wounded sister.   
  


"Don't worry I'll get you help." Vegeta took off to find his father. He ran into a room where he spotted him.   
  


"Father!" Vegeta started to run but was grabbed by an arm.   
  


"Son!" King Vegeta started to run but was stopped by a another venom.   
  


"Ra Tule, let him go!" King Vegeta blasted the venom and ran at the man named Ra Tule, but before he could make it Vegeta was stabbed in the neck by Ra Tule's claws. Vegeta fell to the ground.   
  


"Don't worry he's not dead Vegeta, he's just paralyzed from the neck down." Ra Tule laughed but stopped as he saw King Vegeta run at him. 

All Vegeta could do was watch as he saw his father's guts get ripped from his body. All he could do was listen to the cries of his father. All he could do was lay on the ground and cry himself to sleep.   
  


~*kiva's P.O.V*~   
  


I walked down a hall only to see a venom attacking Laylee.   
  


"Oh no." I charged at the venom giving it all I had.. I guess I over estimated the creators because I defeated it with ease. I looked at Laylee, she wasn't hurt real bad.   
  


"Are u ok?" I asked. 

I listen as she told me how she was with my father and she was going to bring me lunch so we could all eat together but the loric kingdom had broken the peace treaty and had attacked the tower as a sign of war. Then she told me as my father ran off to fight Hacres, Hacres was one of the two leaders of the loric kingdom. Ra Tule was the other one. I had to leave her alone when I saw my father in trouble.   
  


~*no ones P.O.V*~   
  


"Father!" Kiva ran into the empty room where his father and Hacres were fighting. 

"Kiva get down!" before Kiva could fully understand what his father had said he was hit in the head by Hacres. Kiva fell to the floor and started to black out... 

............................................................................................................................................................ 

A/N: well that's chapter 4 and thorn dragonballz don't worry u are gonna do more then just save Kiva's ass. And for banana girl u are gonna come in the next chapter. 

. 

...?   
  


Is that u former name?   
  


Former name: :'( why, why did that have to happen to Vegeta..(sobs) im going to go get a drink   
  


I better not find u on the riding mower naked again!   
  


Well that was chapter 4 ill try to hurry up and make another one since I have 11 reviews and im only on chapter 4 ^_^...but banana girl has over 700! Err..jk 


	6. fusion blades, goku's father the scienti...

A/N: ok I know that last chapter was really sad so this one is gonna be a kinda funny one . . .   
  


Key words: healing caps- there like sinsu beans but they're a bottle, they only heal minor damages. 

Aid center- it's a sayjin hospital 

Chapter 5: fusion blades' . . . Goku's father the scientist . . . and a girl named BeGee . . . oh boy   
  
  
  


Kiva looked out the window while pulling out a piece of shard metal out of his leg. Just then he saw a dark figure approach him.   
  


"Get the hell away from me damnit!" kiva lunched a ki ball toward the figure. When the dust cleared he saw what looked like angel covered in dust.   
  


"(a bunch of violent words that little children should not hear)" angel dusted herself off. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiva. 

"Im with the search and rescue party." angel handed kiva a healing cap. 

"How did u get up here, I mean the stairs are gone and you cant fly." kiva sprayed the healing cap on him. 

"Well its simple I took your carnage, except he looked a little sad so I made him look happy." kiva's eyes widen as he saw his black cloud cover in pink ribbon. 

"What the hell did u do to my cloud?!" kiva ripped off the ribbons as fast as he could. 

"Hey kiva Wheres Vegeta?" angel had a worried look on her face. 

"He should be in the next hall way." just then angel darted off to find Vegeta 

~*where Vegeta is*~   
  
  
  


Angel ran into the room were Vegeta lied. 

"Vegeta!" angel ran over to Vegeta. 

"Here take this" she sprayed healing mist from the healing cap. Vegeta sat up and look at angel. 

"I saw everything, I saw my father die, and I saw Ra Tule kill my father" Vegeta got up and started to walk to a hole in the tower. 

"I'll do everything I can to kill Ra Tule!" Vegeta look at angel. "I'll need all the help I can get." 

"You can count me in...well I have to go help the others" angel started to walk out. 

"Hey wait, did u find my sister?" Vegeta had a worried look on his face. 

"Yeah we did she doing fine, her injuries were to severe for the healing caps to fix but she's in the aid center healing." with that angel ran out the room. 

"You can count me in too" Kiva walked into the room. 

"It happen to you to right?" Vegeta looked at kiva. 

"I had it easy compared to you I was knocked out and we I awaken I saw my fathers scouter with blood on it." 

"We might have to see Bardock... we might be able to use his time chamber and any other weird things he might have made." Vegeta called his fury (A/N- that Vegeta's cloud). 

"Lets go." the two sayjin took off heading towards Bardock's house... 

~* at Bardock's house*~ 

"Hmm." Bardock was working on what looked like a VCR. "How do you program this stupid thing?!" 

"Um, excuse me." Vegeta and Kiva stood in the door way. 

"The door was open so we let are self's in. Kiva looked at the black box that taken apart. 

"Were on a mission to save planet Vegeta, as prince I demand you let us use your time room" Vegeta had a serous look on his face. 

"Well all u had to do was say so, I was told to help u all out, follow me" Bardock walked into a another room. After the two sayjin's followed Bardock showed them a table of machines 

"Ok most of this stuff is just junk, well all of it is, all of it except these." Bardock handed the two sayjin's one metal glove each. 

"What are these?" kiva asked as he put the glove on, as soon as he put it on the glove tighten its grip and wires ran into his hand. "WTF?!" kiva tried to take the glove off but Bardock stopped him. 

"Don't worry its suppose to do that, its called a fusion blade it allows you to fuse with another person who also has a fusion blade. Just then Vegeta also put his blade on. 

"How do we fuse?" asked Kiva. 

"Simple, first you look each other in the eye, sing are nation anthem, dance are oldest dance, then one of you break dances while the other one raps... 

"Is there a quicker way?!" Kiva and Vegeta asked at the same time. 

"Well u could pull out your blades and have them touch." instructed Bardock. 

"How do we pull out the blades?" asked kiva. 

"Simple its just like moving your arm, those wires kinda make it part of your body." Bardock was interrupted by the huge explosion that came from another room. Just then a girl who's shirt was on fire came running out screaming. Bardock grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire on the girls shirt. "Well Kiva, Vegeta meet my daughter, BeGee. 

"...?" BeGee stopped screaming and looked at the two sayjin's. "These are the sayjin's who are gonna save us... there so small and little. 

"Hey watch it Ms. Pyro!" Kiva and Vegeta looked really pissed off. 

"Someone needs a time out" BeGee started to laugh. Just then Kiva and Vegeta looked at one another and then looked at the fusion blades. 

"Time for a test drive" kiva smiled and pulled out his blade. 

"Yeah" Vegeta also pulled out his blade. The two sayjin went super and touch there blades together. 

"Get down!" Bardock pulled BeGee down. A huge flashed of light lid the house, as the light faded a sayjin who looked to be in his 20's emerged. 

"Look who's laughing now" the sayjin looked down at the Bardock and BeGee and smirked. 

* * *

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

A/N- well that chapter 5...and Banana girl SRY I didn't realize I made you Goku's sister but in my story he's still Kakarot so his a sayjin not a little pansy who only is only cool when he fights super cus that was the closest to being a sayjin that he could be. And im saying this now and im gona say this at the end of the story...this story is gonna be short...it suppose to be...there is gona be a sequail that is gonna be really, really, really, really long...PLZ review and c ya... 


	7. training in time

(A/N- ok hmm u know I look back on my other chapters and I really think im doing better, 

anyways as an author I learn from my mistakes and even thou im still pretty bad at grammar and spelling, ill try from now on to make this story more enjoyable...anyways without further ado... here is the next chapter...enjoy...   
  


Keywords: Vegivia (Vegeta and Kiva fused)   
  


Chapter 7: Training in Time   
  


Vegivia (vageeva) had and his hand at Bardock and BeGee and charged a kai ball. 

"Ahh, im sorry I didn't mean it!" BeGee scream as the kai ball grew larger 

"Chill pyro." Vegivia put his hand down. "I only did it to scare you" 

"Well if that's over you have some training to do." Bardock opened a hidden panel and pushed a few buttons. 

"What's up with the tools?" Vegivia looked as Bardock began messing with his blades, and after a flash of light Vegivia went back to Kiva and Vegeta. 

"I need to fix the blades." Bardock took off the blades that were on Vegeta and Kiva. 

"What's wrong they work just great?" asked Kiva. 

"Well you two fuse your age is added together, and that is the problem." Bardock started messing with the blades again. 

"What's so bad about that, I like being twenty six." Kiva looked over at Vegeta who was messing with a scouter. 

"It's a problem because after your done time training you'll both be around twenty, and if you fuse when your that old you'll be around forty years old. Bardock explained while messing with the blades some more. 

"How do you know this thing works, you know the time thing?" asked Vegeta. 

"I know it works because I've tried it on my two sons and my daughter. 

"You mean there's more of these?" Kiva pointed at BeGee. 

"Well there not really like her at all." just then two sayjin's walked in. 

"Damn was that fight good, man am I sore." the sayjin's walked into the kitchen and walked out with a fridge worth of food. 

"There they are, dumb and ass." BeGee stuck out her tongue at her two brothers. 

"We have names you stupid Goku (A/N- in my story Goku is an insult...wait its an insult in DBZ too)." The sayjin's set down there food and walked into the lab room where everyone else was. 

"Well if it isn't carrot head and sir-hair-a lot boy." BeGee walk over to her brothers and smacked them on the head. 

"What the hell was that for!" one of the brothers yelled. 

"Well K.K that's for stealing my cpg hyper plasma multi missile launcher." 

"What the hell is a cgfrk whatever they call it?" Kiva whispered to Vegeta. 

"Why are u asking me I don't even no how to use my computer." Vegeta and Kiva stared as the two sayjin's argue. 

"The name is Kakarot!" Kakarot yelled in his sister face. 

"And my name Raddits not sir-hair-a lot boy!" Raddits and Kakarot look at Kiva and Vegeta. 

"Please tell me these aright the two sayjin's how are gonna save planet Vegeta." Kakarot and Raddits look down again at the 2 sayjin's. 

"Well congratulation you just insulted the sayjin prince and the son of Raven." Bardock said as the mouth of the two sayjin's dropped. 

"You mean Raven as in head General Raven?!" Raddits began to back up. "PLZ forgive me prince." Raddits bowed. 

"Well I fixed it." Bardock handed the blades to Vegeta and Kiva again. 

"Look, me and Kiva are very great full that you fixed the blades but we are running outta time." Vegeta had a serous look on his face. 

"Well time is one thing we don't need, but we do need someone who knows a lot about first-aid." just then Bardock dragged out Angel. 

"Vegeta your here!" angel ran over to Vegeta. "Are u ok?" 

"Im here to you know." said Kiva even though he knew angel and Vegeta weren't listening. 

"Ok since we are all ready lets get started I set the panel for 7 years but it will only be 7 days in our time. Now there is 7 years worth of food in the time room all the food is in the c-4 room, the training center is in the c-3 room, the bed rooms are in the c-2 room, and the entertainment and healing room is c-, oh and remember the training room has 4 different G rooms in it. So if one breaks u got 3 more. Bardock pushed some buttons and opened a door. 

"So me and Vegeta get are own G room?" asked Kiva. 

"No I want u and Vegeta to do your 1st part of training at the same pace, and then do the last part as Vegivia." Bardock the pushed the three in the small room and closed the door. "After I turn this lock I want you to go threw that door." Bardock turned the lock and pushed the last button. "Go now!" Yelled Bardock. Just then the gravity and temperature greatly increased. 

"Lets go before this get worse!" yelled Angel. The three went into the door and shut it. As soon as they shut the door everything went back to normal. 

"Wow that was weird." Kiva looked at the 4 doors in front of him each one had a letter and a number... 

Door 1: c-1...Door 2: c-2...Door 3: c-3...Door 4: c-4 

"...well we should go to c-1 to see what kind of medicine we got and to get used to the surroundings, then we should check out are rooms on the c-2." angel seemed like she had planed this all out. 

"Then we train" said Vegeta and Kiva together. 

~*After they got settled in*~   
  
  
  


"Ok Vegeta I set the G room on, tell Kiva to get in here so I can see how your fusion works under such gravity." Vegeta turned off the monitor. (A/N: Bardock made room were he can communicate with anyone in the time room and talk at the same time rate)   
  


"Lets do this Vegeta!" Kiva pulled out his blade.   
  


"Yeah!" Vegeta yelled. The two sayjin's hit there blades together and began to fuse. After the flash of light a much younger looking Vegivia emerged.   
  


"All right the blades are working again, I wont be able to reach you until tomorrow, or for you I wont be able to reach until next year." Bardock gave them so me last minute instructions and then closed his link. Vegivia went back to Kiva and Vegeta and then fell to the ground. 

"Man this gravity is tough." Kiva and Vegeta could barley move. Just thin angel walked in the room.   
  


"Hi guys I wanna watch u guys train is that o....k, why are u guys on the ground?" Angel look at Kiva and Vegeta.   
  


"How can stand in this gravity?!" Kiva look at angel, it seemed like she didn't even feel it.   
  


"Well I um well I guess I...I, I got this belt from Bardock that makes it to wear the gravity doesn't affect me." angel gave Kiva and Vegeta a guilty smile. Vegeta and Kiva tried not to go super because they would get more outta the g room if they stayed normal. Training went on...and went on...and on, then after 3 years and 6 months had passed Kiva and Vegeta were ready to train as Vegivia ,but in order to get the most out of it they would of have to learn the ability to create multiples of himself. 

"Haaaaaaa!" Vegivia put his hand together and fired a kai ball in the air, he then made the energy fire right back at him. 

"Wow I didn't even feel that." I think its time I turn the G machine up a bit." Vegivia walked over to the gravity machine and turned it up. 

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep." the monitor kept beeping. 

"That must be Bardock." Vegivia walked over to the monitor and turned it on. 

"Ahh Vegivia this will be the last time I will be able to talk to you so I want you to go all out, and in order to do that your gonna have to learn a new technique, its called multi phase." 

"Well what does it do?" 

"It allows you to duplicate your own form in order to train better, it can also be used in battle." Bardock taught Vegivia the move and closed his link. Vegivia's training intensified and his power grew rapidly, and angel also grew. Things went on like this until the last day of training. Kiva walked around the place he spent seven years in. 

"Im gonna miss this place." Kiva packed up all his things and walked to the door where everyone else was. 

"Are you guys ready?" asked Angel. 

"Yeah." said Kiva and Vegeta simultaneously. 

"You guys have been in Vegivia way to long." angel pushed some buttons and opened the door. 

~*back at Bardock's house*~' 

"Hey the doors opening!" BeGee screamed. 

"Why don't you bake them a cake." Kakarot and Raddits didn't look the bit interested. BeGee hid the cake she had made for Vegeta to keep her brother from laughing. Just then the door opened and out stepped a 20 year old Vegeta. He had cut his hair but it was still spiked up he had on the shoulder-less sayjin armor on but u could see his abs(A/N- someone call and ambulance about every girl just fainted). Then angel stepped out. She had brown hair to her waist and a normal outfit on. Then Kiva stepped out he had short black hair with 2 long red bangs that stood out. He also had on a black vest that allowed you to barley see his chest he also had on black baggy pants and a black cloak to top it off. BeGee ran over to Vegeta and handed him the cake. 

"I made this for you Vegeta." BeGee move the cake closer to Vegeta. Just then Kiva pulled BeGee aside and gave her the news. 

"BeGee, Vegeta and angel are well dating." BeGee dropped the cake and looked at angel and Vegeta. 

"She not good enough for him, the little tramp." BeGee had a mad face on. 

"????" Kiva new not to interfere with BeGee when she has her mad face on. Just then 5 tanks drove up to the house and threw in smoke bombs. 

"Come out peacefully and u wont get hurt." 

****************************************************************************** 

A/N- ok SRY I didn't update in awhile I just wasn't in the mood and its better to have to wait for a chapter then have a lousy one. And for latex, J'dee, and Thorn your are all coming in at the beginning of the next chapter SRY I couldn't put u in this one ill update pretty soon and this story is almost over..maybe 10 more chapters...I know this story is short but the part 2nd of the S series is inhumanly long im not kidding im guessing it will be around 100 chapters well until then enjoy a sayjin life and don't forget to R&R!! 

  
  



	8. the Shiz clan

A/N- SRY about what happened at the end of the last chapter, that would be like if Gohan just killed cell and Buu came up and ate him, anyway two new people will be entering the scene you will find out who they are soon enough, well I better get started on this chapter before everyone goes away . . . 

Keywords: Tufflet- they used to share planet Vegeta with the sayjin's, but the sayjin's ended up killing them, they also invented the scouter.   
  


Chapter 8- The Shiz Clan 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  


"I said, come out peacefully and we wont hurt you." the man with the speaker phone started to grow impatient. Just then Bardock stepped out of the house with his hands on his head. 

"Very good, now where are the rest." just then Bardock lowered his hand and shot 2 kai beams at a tank. 

"Take some of this you Tufflet trash!" before Bardock could destroy another tank BeGee came out. 

"With a flip of the switch that I see I will blow you all to smithereens!" BeGee flipped and switch on a control she had, all of the sudden two large missile launcher appeared outta no where (A/N- kinda like a Dino-Cap) she pushed a button and dozens of missiles went mad on the scared little Tufflets.   
  


~*After the dust finally cleared*~ 

BeGee laid on the ground with the two large guns pointing strait up. When she opened her mouth smoke came out. 

"Wuahaha, no can survive BeGee's super, unbeatable, unstoppable, unbreakable, no weapon is better missile launcher with portable TV launcher!" BeGee flip the button and returned the control to her pocket. She then jumped right up and ran inside to see if she hurt Vegeta. 

"Dam sayjin's." the head Tufflet pushed a button located on his shirt. All of the sudden a large metal android emerged. 

"GOTO, attack those sayjin's!" The large metal android ran right toward Bardock. 

"Bring it on!" Bardock went into a fighting position, but before he could attack a kai beam ripped threw the metal android causing it to explode into tiny pieces. When every looked to see who fired the attack they saw two girls and a half sayjin half android-wolf thing (A/N- SRY bout that Latex Babe.) 

"I know one of those girls, but I can't remember where I saw her at." Kiva looked at the oldest girl. " I remember now, she saved me in the tower 7 year...I mean 7 days ago." Kiva look at the three confident warriors. 

"Diamond rain!" Thorn, the leader of the three and the girl that saved Kiva from a Venom in the tower. 

"Madness Hero!" a fire in shape of a man chased down Tufflet's and burned them, the person responsible for this attack is none other then the youngest of the three of the girls, J'dee. While her identity is un know in the sayjin army. She is a strong and powerful girl who just got out of collage and acts like she just got out of collage, but she is a tuff opponent but even tougher with her android partner. 

"Shadow wolf!" a black wolf jumped out of nowhere and began attacking Tufflet. The person who created this attack is more then just a person, she's half android. She is the most advanced android know to sayjin technology. She has the ability to fuse with another sayjin there by enhancing the original sayjin's powers, not to mention changes there appearance. Of course the android will be seen fusing with a certain sayjin most of the time, this android is none other then J'dee's partner. Of course she can be know as Alari. (A/N- um just think of that last part as kinda like an announcer) 

"King Vegeta we have been given orders to help you reach the enemy planet safely." Thorn bowed to Vegeta. 

"I'm not the king." Vegeta didn't like to admit his father was dead. 

"Nice to see you again Thorn." Kiva extended his arm toward Thorn. 

"Do I know you?" Thorn didn't recognize Kiva from all his training he didn't look anything like he did when he was thirteen years old. 

"Its me Kiva, we met at the tower." Thorn examined Kiva. 

"I though only titled sayjin's could go in the time room." Thorn glared at Bardock. "That's what you said, Bardock." 

"Hm, hm, hm." Bardock walked back into his house knowing that his job was done. 

"We don't have much time. We have to get going before they attack again." Vegeta look around to see all who was present. "I think we are going to need more then three body guards." 

"What are you saying, do you want all of these people to come with us?" Thorn took a look at BeGee, Kakarot, Angel, and Raddits. "Are you sure?" 

"Forget it im not going anywhere." Raddits began to walk away 

"How about you Kakarot?" Kiva knew that they needed more then just him Vegeta and the three girls. 

"Of course im going, who's gonna make fun of my sister." BeGee smacked Kakarot on the head. 

"Do we even need to ask you?" Kiva looked at BeGee already knowing her answer. 

"Of course im going who's gonna look after my Vege...I mean who's gonna look after everyone. 

"All right then its settled were all going." Vegeta looked at everyone who was going with him. "Well lets go to the pod launcher so we can end all this terror." 

~*At the Pod Launcher*~ 

The pod station had been bombed by the Tufflet's, not one pod was spared. 

"Now how are we going to get Loric Kingdom." the pods were the only way they could reach the Loric Kingdom in time. 

"I know a way." everyone turned they attention to J'dee. "Its simple, Alari has a ship that came move faster then pods, and its bigger, its one of the newest models." 

"Oh yeah that ship, I almost forgot about it." 

"Why didn't you tell us you had one?!" everyone seemed to say that at the same time. 

"No one asked." (Everyone falls over) 

"Well were is it, the Loric Kingdom could attack any moment now." Kiva looked at everyone. "We have to hurry if we are going to save planet Vegeta. 

~*in the ship*~ 

"Hey guys, what are we gonna call ourselves?" BeGee asked everyone. 

"A bunch of sayjin who can kick ass?" no one seemed to like Alari's name. 

"How about da Shiz clan?" J'dee seemed proud of the name she made 

"How about not, this is a mission not a field trip." Vegeta had a serious look on his face. 

"Fine, ill still call us the Shiz clan." J'dee turned and looked at Kiva, he was looking out the window into space. 

~*Kiva's P.O.V*~ 

"I stare into the empty space not knowing what is ahead, if my father could not defeat Hacres how can I? I only hope that when I return, planet Vegeta is ok. As I look at my fusion blade I wonder if me and Vegeta can control this power...   
  


~*flash back in the time room*~ 

"Kiva, Vegeta what are you doing?!" Vegivia began to walk closer to angel with a kai ball in his hand. Just then there fusion time ran out. They passed out not remembering a thing. 

~*end of flash back*~ 

maybe not knowing what awaits us is what makes this so worth doing. Well I guess we will just have to find out...   
  
  
  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

A/N- ok there's chapter 8, I would have had it in yesterday but I had a Little trouble getting on the computer, anyways S R Y to J'dee and Latex Babe (a.k.a- Alari) u guys didn't have big parts but everyone in my story has small parts when they first come in, well ill try to update soon, PLZ review... 


	9. Arivial to the Loric Kingdom

A/N- SRY I haven't been able to update in awhile, I would have updated sooner if it wasn't for school. Oh well the good thing is that I did update. Today the Shiz clan arrives at the loric kingdom! Man bad things are going to happen to the shiz clan soon, so stop reading this authors note and start reading the story...   
  


Chapter 9: arrival at the loric kingdom...   
  


Alari's ship was everything J'dee said it was, not only was it fast and it rid smoothly.   
  


"How long until we get there?" asked Vegeta.   
  


"Hello this is your captain speaking, we would like to thank you for flying Alari's   
  


airlines, we hope you enjoyed the ride, oh yeah there's a large loric ship chasing us and we will   
  


be expecting missel's anytime now." just then the ship started to shake from the missel's, and the began to fall.   
  


"Oh S!!T were falling, and why the f!!K Am I being beeped?! Kiva looked out   
  


the window. "Were at the loric kingdom!" the ship then crashed into a mountain.   
  


~*after everyone got out and blew that stupid ship into a million pieces.*~   
  


"I though u said this ship could pass threw radar." said Kiva   
  


"It can, but I think that ship was scouting the area we were trying to land at." Alari looked at what remained of her ship   
  


"Hey guys, come look at this." J'dee pointed at what looked to be a war. "Why would they start a war with everyone at once, it makes no sense."   
  


"Everyone except planet Vegeta has broken into chaos, think about it, the Tufflet's never tried anything as bold as attacking the entire planet, what's with everyone." BeGee looked down at all the dead bodies. "To bad we missed the fight."   
  


"Everyone will drown in the hatred of the chaotic god." said Thorn.   
  


"What does that mean?" asked Kiva.   
  


"Hun, oh never mind its an old sayjin prophecy." Thorn looked at the large castle like building. "that must be it, the loric castle." everyone turned there attention to the loric castle.   
  


"Then that's where we have to go." Vegeta powered up and took off toward the castle. 

"Lets not keep him waiting." Kiva looked at everyone "lets go!" everyone powered up   
  


and followed Vegeta. 

Thorn looked down at all the dead bodies. "Its coming, I can fell it." 

"What's coming?" BeGee appeared right next to Thorn. "You said, its coming, what's coming?" Thorn looked around, everyone else was ahead of them, 

"Ok, ill tell you but you have to promise that you wont tell anyone else." Thorn looked once more to see if anyone was near 

"I promise on my entire banana collection." BeGee placed her hand on her heart. 

"Um, right, anyways, there is a myth that a very powerful monster lives in that Castel." thorn looked up where everyone was. "I have a feeling his waiting for us, waiting for Vegeta and Kiva." 

"Well don't forget if needed Vegeta and Kiva can fuse and kick anyones ass." BeGee turned on a female looking scouter with a banana sticker on it. Were almost there. 

"I think you mean we are there." Thorn pointed to the shiz clan, they were standing in front of a large metal door. 

"What are we going to do this is the only way to get in without being noticed." J'dee knocked at the door. 

"What wrong why aren't we going in?" asked Thorn. 

"The hole castle has a magic lock on it, this is the weakest part of the castle, but we still cant break this door down." Alari examined the door once more. "Maybe if we all pushed on it we can open it?" 

"Its worth a try." Kiva looked at everyone. "Ok guys lets go on three." 

"One" 

"Two" 

"Three" 

Everyone began to push the door. "its not working." said J'dee. 

~*five minutes after more pushing*~ 

"I give up!" Vegeta was the last one still trying when he finally gave up. 

Just then angel walked up to the door, and with one single knock door large door came tumbling down. 

Kiva: :O 

Vegeta: :O 

Thorn: :O 

BeGee: :O 

Alari: :O 

J'dee: :O 

Some dead guy: :O 

"Um, um, it was probably weak from when u all tried to open it, yeah that must be it." angel has a guilty look on her face. 

"Im sure that's its." Thorn looked at angel. "That would explain it all." 

"We better keep on moving." Kiva looked at everyone. "There's no turning back now, once we go in we are all expected to not come back until Ra Tule and Hacres are dead." 

"Right." everyone said at once. 

The shiz clan ventured into the deep Castel not knowing what lied ahead. 

~*the secret hallway entrance to the castle*~   
  


"I feel like were being followed." BeGee said looking around 

"We are, I can feel there power, there's more then one, im guessing roughly five." said Thorn 

Just then a fighter attacked from the walls. 

"Quick run into that open place, were sitting ducks in this hallway." Kiva ordered everyone. 

The shiz clan ran into the open hallway. There were three fighters running circles around them all. Hacres and Ra Tule stood in front of two separate hallways. 

"Hacres!" Kiva looked at Hacres with anger. "I can never forgive you!" Kiva chased Hacres down the hall. 

"Vegeta stop him we need to do this together." Thorn was too late Vegeta had already ran after Ra Tule. "God damnit." 

"Thorn we have bigger problems, these guys wont stop moving, I cant tell who they are." Alari tried to focus on the three fighters but was unable to. 

"Fuck this." BeGee pulled out her missel luncher's. "Missel lunch." dozens of missel's launched as if they all had a mind of there own. 

"Mind Tease!" just then all the missel's stopped and fell. 

"That move that's Dagon's move." Thorn looked up at a balcony, there on the balcony was a sayjin around Thorns age. "Dagon?!" 

"That's right, Thorn I've come back, and all for the purpose of killing you. Dagon looked down at Thorn. 

"Don't worry Thorn we got your back." said BeGee. 

"Your gonna have to beat me first before u can try to help your friends." 

"Raddits?!." Kakarot looked at his former brother with shock. 

"Raddits, what are you doing here?!" BeGee had the same look as Thorn and her brother. 

"Oh no, K.K, Thorn and BeGee are in real trouble hun Alari." J'dee looked over to her android partner, she had the same look as Everyones one else. "What's wrong?" when J'dee looked over to see what was bothering Alari she noticed another sayjin android. "What on Vegeta is going on, its almost as if Ra Tule and Hacres have summoned all these sayjin's, all these sayjin's knew all my friends, they all must have tried to stop Ra Tule and Hacres and failed, now they serve them, its up to all of us to save what little souls they have left, I wont stop until planet Vegeta is safe!"   
  


"Damn you Hacres you can't run forever!" just then Kiva stepped into another open space. Where Hacres stood. 

"You want me? Hacres grinned. " Come and get me!" Kiva went super and raced toward Hacres with incredible speed.   
  


"You cant run forever!" Vegeta said while chasing Ra Tule down. 

Just then Ra Tule stopped in the middle of yet another open space.(A/N- damn there's a lot of open spaces around here) 

"We fight now!" said Ra Tule. 

"Fine with me." Vegeta went super can charged a kai ball. "All avenge my father." 

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* 

A/N- wuahaha evil cliffy, sry bout that I just wanted to have the fight a separate chapter, hope u understand. Well ill try to update fast, and SRY about the long wait, it was partly school and partly lazy ness. Well cya and don't forget to REVIEW or ill have my muse attack you 

*Shows fellow readers his muse with foam in his mouth and a doggie chain on him* 

former name: *spits out fake foam and takes the Chain off* this is stupid! 

your ruining the act! Now we'll never get reviews! I better end this now 

Bye, bye, bye, review, bye, bye (subliminal message ; ).........) 


	10. false victory, dagon's Sacrifice part on...

A/N- well I bet u all wanna know what happens, well let me say I wont disappoint you. Very good fight scenes and dramatic moments and I had to split it into two separate the 

chapter because it was getting long...well without further delay, I bring you chapter ten!   
  


Chapter 10: False victory, Dagon's sacrifice part one. 

Vegeta fired the kai ball directly at Ra Tule, but Ra Tule ran threw it like water. 

"You can never be forgiven for what you have done!" Vegeta fired more kai attacks but it still had no effect on Ra Tule. 

Ra ran right up punching Vegeta many times before kicking him into a wall. Vegeta fell to the ground having little time to regain awareness before being attacked with multiples of kai beams. 

"Just like your father, weak." Ra Tule spit in the smoke were Vegeta laid. 

Ra Tule took one more look at the smokey grave and began to fly away. 

"Where are you going!" Vegeta rose out of the smoke and put his hands together. "I was saving this for when I destroy your stupid planet but I guess now is the best time to use it." Vegeta began to charge a kai ball. "Hell Flash!" the open space was filled with a bright light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Haaaaaaah!" Kiva unleashed punches and kicks toward Hacres. "Take this!" Kiva stopped to catch his breath but was caught off guard by Hacres. 

"You will never understand are plans." Hacres put his hand in front of Kiva. "That is why you must not live." Hacres fired the kai beam from point blank range at Kiva's head. Kiva fell to the ground and attempted to get up. 

"You have gotten stronger, I don't know how, but its still not enough." Hacres flew into the air and charged another kai ball. 

Kiva laid on the ground unable to move. "I cannot die, not yet." Kiva flew into the air hitting Hacres in the face then quickly moved to his back and blasted a kai ball into Hacres back causing him to hit the ground. "I don't know how someone like you killed my father, but I wont be another dead sayjin. Kiva flew back to the ground and began to power up. "Haaaaaaah!" Kiva's muscles began to greatly increase and with a deep breath a newer Kiva with bigger muscles. "You see?" Kiva smiled toward Hacres. 

"What the |-| e|_|_?!" (A/N- man what's up with the censors, its making me f$$king mad....-.-U) 

Kiva ran hitting Hacres in the face causing him to go threw a wall. 

"Ergh" Hacres stepped out of the hole swearing and bleeding. "How is it possible to gain that much power?" 

"I was saving this for a much more worthy opponent." Kiva looked down at Hacres. "Too bad, its really a waste." 

"Watch it boy." Hacres got up but was slammed down by Kiva. 

"You don't get it do you, this form increases my power so much I could fight u with one hand." 

"Lets see if you can!" Hacres grabbed Kiva arm and began to rip it off. 

"What are you doing?!" Kiva tried to break free but was unable to. 

"Ahahahahahah!" Hacres began to pull harder. 

"Wait a second." Kiva charged a kai ball and fired it in Hacres face. Hacres went flying into another wall. "Bad villain, bad." Kiva continued to mock Hacres until he got up. 

"I'll make sure I kill you the same painful way I killed everyone at the tower!" Hacres eyes were bright red. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Alari who is that android?" asked J'dee. 

"He's from the Chaos project, I am from the Berserker project." Alari looked over at J'dee. "They were always having us fight, they called it testing but I knew it was for their amusement." 

"That's right Berserker project, you though I was dead, but I was just resting, I was given the opportunity to kill you, so how could I resist." 

"I have a name now!" berserker powered up (A/N-*gets smacked by Latex babe* "what im sorry, look now u ruined my big dramatic moment, oh well") Alari powered up. "My name is Alari!" 

"I don't care what your name is, my power is far greater then it was before and you could barley defeat me then." chaos went to a fighting position. 

"Well this time she has a new weapon!" J'dee looked over to Alari. "Lets go." 

"Right!" just then Alari started to glow. "Haaaaaa!" she flew up in a giant beam of light crashing into J'dee and in a huge explosion a person stepped out of the light. The figured was J'dee with metal parts l over her body, she had the personality of J'dee and Alari. 

"Fear me, for I am J'lari." the newer and more improved J'dee/Alari began to walk toward Chaos. 

"You don't scare me J whatever." chaos flew down with great speed hitting J'lari in the face but J'lari just smiled. 

"The art of android fusion is a highly difficult task for the android and the host of the body being fused. All though android fusion cannot be compared to a real fusion, it still greatly increases the power of the android and host of the body being fused with power." said J'lari. 

"That's really great and all but I don't care if you fuse with a hundred sayjin's I will defeat you." Chaos flew up to J'lari and tried hitting her many times but missed. 

"Are you done yet or do you want to keep trying, go on maybe you might be able to hit a strand of my hair, maybe." 

"Die you stupid living tin can!" Chaos charged a huge kai beam and aimed it toward J'lari. 

As he began to lunch it he was quickly shot threw his stomach causing the attack to fade and he body to dismantle. J'lari blew of her finger as if it were a gun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N- im sorry the fight scenes were suppose to be in 1 chapter, but the chapter was getting to be 10 pages, and that's not fair to make you guys read 10 pages so ill have the next chapter done in around 1 or 2 days... 


	11. false victory, dagon's Sacrifice part tw...

A/N- ok the story is almost over, but don't worry we still have 3 more parts to go, and you wont even need to look for it, the story's other parts will be here (of course you wouldn't have to look for it all you would have to is click on my name and you'd find it, but that's important)   
  


Chapter 11: False victory, Dagon's scarifies part two.   
  


"Raddits, why?" asked BeGee. 

"You will never understand, so I will never tell you." Raddits had what looked like a large black leech on his back, his eyes told the tale of his demise, and all he had on his mind was to kill. "My past is unnecessary, I share no sympathy toward you or your friend." 

"He's my bro, our brother." BeGee tried to reason with her former brother but was unable to convince Raddits of changing his mind. "What happen to you?" 

"Stay back!" Kakarot yelled to BeGee. "I don't care if he looks like Raddits or even if he is Raddits, im taking him down!" Kakarot began to power up. "I need you to stall him BeGee, im going to use my latest attack. 

"I don't know if I can." BeGee fell to her knees. "Even if he's not what he used to be, he's still our brother." 

"Look this isn't the time to be soft, you are Sayjin so start acting like it!" Kakarot's power began to greatly increase. 

"I have no time to play games, I am to kill you, I must kill you." Raddits raised his hand and aimed it toward BeGee, but before he could lunch the attack J'lari came and kicked Raddits's head causing him to fly into a wall. 

"Hi, I got kinda bored so I though I'd come help yah out." J'lari looked were Raddits lay. 

"So who's the He-she?" asked J'lari. 

"My brother, Raddits." said BeGee as she began to get up. 

"He's not our brother!" Kakarot's power was still increasing. "Not anymore!" 

Raddits got up and began to walk toward the three Sayjin's. 

"Why do they always walk? I mean can't they fly?" asked J'lari. 

"Who cares just kill him!" ordered Kakarot. 

"Don't, maybe we can help him." pleaded BeGee. 

"..., I'll do whatever the hell I want!" before J'lari could finish Raddits blasted her with great and terrible energy. 

"J'lari!" screamed BeGee. 

J'lari laid on the ground changing back to J'dee and Alari. They laid motionless. 

BeGee looked at what was left of her friends. 

"You could have prevented this, but you were too weak, feeling causes weakness, weakness I have not, no weak am I." Raddits talk as if he had no heart. 

"Haaaa!" just then Kakarot began to glow and a huge gold wave surrounded him, when the smoke cleared his hair was gold and spiked up. 

"Kakarot, you're a super Sayjin?!" BeGee stared at her brother. "I though third class Sayjin can't become super Sayjin? 

"Well your wrong, I have become what no third class Sayjin has." Kakarot stared into the fearful eyes of Raddits. "Now you die!" Kakarot charged a Kai beam at Raddits. "Terra shotgun!" a quick yet deadly beam slammed into Raddits with great force. He flew back but quickly regained balanced and knocked the beam away. He then ran into Kakarot causing him to float and then slamming him into the ground he placed his hand on his face so he would stop breathing. 

Kakarot tried to move but was unable to, Raddits had pined him down to where only his eyes could move. BeGee looked at her two brother's in horror. Then in a senseless act or cruelty Raddits began to punch the defenseless Kakarot. With the site of her brother in pain a bolt of power and rage ran threw BeGee. 

"Stop it!" BeGee pulled out her gun and pointed it at Raddits's head, now you die." with the push of a button Raddits fell to the floor. "Are you ok?" BeGee helped her brother up only to knock him down again. "What kinda brother are you? You should be saving me, some older brother. 

"Oh don't worry im fine, no need to help the handy-cap super Sayjin who was fine until a psycho zombie punched him in the face. And I wasn't talking about the Raddits look-a-like." Kakarot and BeGee walked/limped over to where J'dee and Alari laid. 

"Did anyone get the licence plate of that attack." J'dee mumbled out. 

"Im hurting to much for stupid jokes." replied Alari. 

"I know you guys can barely move but we have to go help Thorn." said Kakarot . 

"I don't think I can. I'm seeing things, are you really glowing?" asked Alari. 

"Holy mother of Kai. Your a super Sayjin?!" said J'dee 

"Yes and don't ever use that line on me again." 

"Too many rocks to the head." J'dee looked at the wall "hi! Haven't I seen you somewhere?" J'dee's jokes was ruined by the loud roar of Raddits, he got up and began to run toward Alari, J'dee, Kakarot, and BeGee, but was stopped by a Kai beam that ripped threw him, and as he fell Dagon appeared behind him, his hand was smoking. 

"What the?" Kakarot looked down at the dead Raddits 

"He failed, and because he failed he had to die." Dagon looked at the 4 Sayjin's. "Well are you going to TRY to stop me?" 

"You bet!" Kakarot lunched himself toward Dagon but was quickly punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground. 

"Kakarot!" yelled J'dee. 

"J'dee, you and Alari need to fuse again!" ordered Kakarot. 

"You all can try all you want, it wont help you any." said Dagon 

Alari launched herself in the air in a giant beam of light, crashing on J'dee in a huge explosion. J'lari (A/N- if anyone has a better name go ahead and tell me) stepped out with a grin. 

"I guess I should reload." with a click two large ammo container's crashed out of BeGee's guns. "Ok that should do it." BeGee reloaded her guns and removed the safety triggers. 

"All of your attempts will not stop me, unlike Raddits I am not under any control, I am doing this under my own free will." Dagon stated. 

Dagon went into a position, and before Kakarot could counter Dagon rammed into him causing him to fall to the ground. 

"KAKAROT?!" yelled J'lari before being knocked into a wall. 

"Dodge this!" yelled BeGee as she fired 20 missiles at Dagon. 

Dagon raised his hand and caused the missiles to go and hit J'dee and Kakarot. "I have great mind a psychic powers, normal technology has no effect on me." 

"Well then i guess Kai attack will have to do!" Kakarot charged a Kai beam and fired it at Dagon, but Dagon merely shot it away. Kakarot was too tired to have any effect on Dagon. 

"Now die..." Dagon raised his hand and fired a small but incredibly deadly beam at Kakarot..." 

"Dagon stop!" thorn ran into Dagon's firing path, but Dagon couldn't stop the attack, it fired into Thorn causing her to fall to the ground...   
  


(A/N- the dreaded A/N its a sign of horror to all who read ff.net! I know your all probley mad at the huge cliffy but here's something someone on the net gave I it was funny so here it is... 

('.' ) ( '.') ^('.')^ ^('.')^ ('.' ) ( '.') its the Kirby Fusion Dance! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^| || 

| Review! Plz | ||'|"\,___. 

|_..._...______===|=||_|__|...,] 

"(@)'(@)"""*|(@)(@)***(@)   
  


And thanks to all who did review!   
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
